clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The A-Kong
-- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 09:53, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Lonely. If you acknowledge my existence, I'll give you my respect award! Message from The A-Kong himself From now on, ANYONE who leaves me a message will rceive my Emerald Snowflake award. Anyone who posts here regularly will recieve the A-Kong blade award. So far NOONE has recieved the blade! Yours, . --The A-Kong 15:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) No, I recived the blade, it's just not on my page because I don't want an award section on my page. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 16:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah... Well anyways, dude, you rock for being the first person to find me. If you wanted an awards section, I would give you a special award, which I had ready for the first person to find me. Let me know if you want it.--The A-Kong 16:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 16:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) -- 16:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Signature I'll make you one. Here: --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Talk 2 me! To make this your signature, press edit and copy the signature, go to your prefrences and paste it into the siganture box, click the Raw Signature box, press save, and you're done! If you don't like it, I can redo it. I don't mind. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 18:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm Barkjon, the co-webmaster here (along with Turtle Shroom). If you need help here or want to ask a question, feel free to ask a sysop here. P.S. Cool username!-- Barkjon 18:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Awards Barkjon, I have an award for the first three people to sign the talk page. Metalmanager doesn't want it, but if you could unlock your page, I'll give it to you. ----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Talk 2 me! 19:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) It's not that I don't want it, it's just that It will take a while to put all those awards i've got, and I'll like to add it when i'm ready and when it's not 19:04 PM. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 19:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Put it on my talk page, please. I'll put it on my awards section later.-- Barkjon 19:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) No more Mwa Mwas! I have made a template for people who hate mwa mwa penguins! Put Template:Anti Mwa Mwa on you r page to join my army of mwa mwa haters! Hello, The A-Kong I would like to introduce myself. I am Flystar, a sysop here. A pleasure to meet you.--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 23:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hello See! I acknowledge your exitance!!!!! But really you seem like a cool guy. Wanna be my friend? ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 02:48, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please help spread my army to other Wiki users! You are assigned to admin 3 a.k.a Sharkbate. Serve our army well! Really weird thing. Hanging out with buddy on Iceberg. Clones in Old blue appear. Key:OP:Orangopingu(Me) K587:Buddy(King587 C:Clone OP:What on earth? K587:WHATS GOIN ON?! (Others begin screaming. Report frenzy begins. Many shouts of "ARRRR!" and "I reported U") C:Everyone run or die! OP:Never! We will not run! K587 and most others:Yeah! C:Orangopingu must die! (Clones surround me) OP:Report the red guy! (Penguin called Generalpigpig500 is caught admitting ownership of clones to girlfriend.) Generalpigpig500: Swears. Dissapears instantly. Clones swear at same time and dissapear also OP/K587:Weird. OP and K587 go for pizza. Three yellow penguins, most likely clones, follow them. clones hide behind piano. OP logs off. sig test ----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 20:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm not doing much. Club Penguin is big enough already. I'm just fixing some typos and adding things I feel necessary or helpful. I hope that Cp releases something BIG soon. I hope they can expand the landscape, and maybe we can go to Rockhopper Island. blah 21:37, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Flag How did you make that flag on your user page? Post the answer on my talk page. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 14:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Of course! You can start a journal too! It would be cool to read what you have to say about your favorite puffle! Oh and yes, my name does stand for DaDigitalShayminSkyForme. (I don't know why I love the word "Da" so much" DigiSkymin What's up with all the operation thingys?! Lol You,me, and Sponge all have operations of our own. Is this a coincident or what? Who started the operation things anyways? DigiSkymin You like Darkrai?! Cool I guess. I hate every legendary Pokemons except for Uxie, Cresselia, and Latias (notice how they are all defensive Pokemons). Legendary Pokemons and OU Pokemons are cheap. I prefer to use UU Pokemons instead. My favorite Pokemon in the whole entire world is Absol!!!! (You didn't see that one coming right?) -DigiSkymin P.S. Something that you should know that youy probabily don't know: Uber: Legendary Pokemon OU: OverUsed (Ex:Tyranitar, Gengar, Infernape) UU: UnderUsed(EX: Absol, Ampharos, Quagsire) Do you even play Pokemon? cool I don't really think Spiritomb is an Uber, in fact, it's an UnderUsed Pokemon. Wobbuffet is a Uber because of it's extremely high HP (the Pokemon with the highest HP is Blissey I think)and it's ability Shadow Tag. There is no real counter to Wobbuffet though, because of his ability. The only way you can escape is by using Baton Pass or U-turn. P.S. Absol is awesome! I'm gonna make a team that's centered around him (him being my physical sweeper). Do you check Smogon.com? It has all sorts of great Pokemon stratigies and tips on how to play professionally. DigiSkymin Oh Noes! I need your help! Which move is better on Absol: Psycho Cut or Zen Headbutt? I personally prefer Psycho Cut because of its 100% accuracy, but Zen Headbutt has more power, (Well, only by ten) but it's accuracy is only 90%! Help me! I'm stumped! -DigiSkymin I currently have... Here are the Pokemons i've seen and captured: Seen-418 Obtained- 390 (most of them I got from migrating, trading with my bro, and a few from Pokemon Battle Revolution and Pokemon Ranch) Don't worry if I have more (since I played this game for 734:50 hours), I can tell you where to find them.If you want a certain Pokemon, the best way is to go to GTC or evolve them yourself (I had to level up my level 20 Scorupi to level 40 in order for it to evolve into a Drapion) P.S. I have Pokemon Diamond, and my bro has Pearl (ha ha... you don't get it? Pearl is '''pink'!) Here is my Absol (It's a Mixed Sweeper) Night Slash (for breaking walls like Cresselia) Superpower (for threats like Blissey, Tyranitar, and Heatran) Sucker Punch (for fast and strong sweeping Psychics such as Aself or Latios ) Fire Blast (for Scizor and Forretress) P.S. Scizor is cheap too (because of Bullet Punch) NEW Sig Test ----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong'']] Existence is pointless! 18:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC)